A navigation system usually refers to a system intended for providing information supporting navigation of a vehicle such as a car by utilizing satellites; it is also called an autonomous driving system. The navigation system contains geometry data for the entire map and point-of-interest information (hereinafter, it is called ‘POI’ information for short) describing a building, a road, and the like on the map, making use of the geographic information and POI information for path guidance.
State-of-the-art navigation systems are now being equipped with a function of displaying locations of sales offices according to business types on its map and providing information of various kinds of POIs around a current position of a vehicle, as well as providing a determined navigation path.
Therefore, there are needs for a means of displaying information of POIs efficiently without interfering with drivers.